Beauty in White
by Spirify
Summary: Dressed in white, the witch appears in silence, a mysterious smile playing on her lips as she gazes at the noble male before her. Elsword x Aisha!


Spirify : I'm getting in the mood of writing again = w =

So here I present you a Elsword x Aisha one-shot!

Elsword : WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING ADDICTED TO ADD X ARA?!

Spirify : I still love my mainstream couple! D:

IS x VP FOREVER!

Aisha : o-o...

Classes~

Aisha - Void Princess

Elsword - Infinity Sword

* * *

"Have you heard about the witch that lives in that mansion up on the mountain?"

"You mean that creepy house that supposedly is haunted?!"

"Yeah that, I heard the witch was the cause of our misery!"

"What, really?!"

"She took away people's lives, and eats their corpse!"

"You're making me scared, stop! I knew living here was a bad idea..."

Elsword heard the chatter of two beings as he walked along the stone floors. It wasn't making his job easier and he just wished they would shut up. The male was dressed in a black tuxedo, holding on to a bouquet of white roses, his hair ruffled up naturally in the wind. Elsword was on a mission to make a deal with the 'witch' that lived up in the mansion. They would marry, and she would promise to never hurt the villagers again in return for him.

"I hope she doesn't eat me before I tell her about our proposal..." He muttered lowly, slipping a hand in to his pocket and gripping the roses tighter.

Just why did they have to pick him? The strongest swordsmen in all of Feita! He could easily wipe out a large mob in less than a second and they were willing to toss him to the witch like it was nothing?! He let out a grumpy sigh and continued down the road, ignoring the many stares that the citizens were giving. If he was going to marry, she better be pretty and not some wart ugly-ness. He glanced upwards at the darkening sky, clouds shifting to cover the sun.

"Way to make me feel better world..." The male grumbled and scratched his head, starting his descent up the mountain.

His formal black boots clicked against the floors as an eerie wind howled by. Suddenly, the temperature dropped, the cold coming out of nowhere as he shivered and rubbed his arm for warmth. The mansion was beginning to appear bigger in the distance, looming over him in a rather creepy way. His eyes scanned the ivy-covered house, plants had overgrown and covered the windows, almost like a forest of death. Elsword hesitantly continued, gazing around rather fearfully while approaching the door. It was a massive door, the handles a golden color, polished so it would shine rather beautifully.

"It's now or never..." He gripped the handles and pulled it open slowly, peeking inwards to find a black corridor, lighted with candles.

Taking a shaky step inside, the door slammed shut behind him and he tensed up immediately. The swordsmen was now beyond the extent of fear and he took another shaky step in, glancing around with fright. The bouquet in his hand slightly crushed by the way his hand tightened in distress. Elsword took the right without thinking and resisted the urge to just run out screaming. His boots clicked against the marble floors as he looked around, shadows being created by the light of the candles. He stopped instantly in front of a hallway, his sense of anxiety rushing forward as he heard foot steps coming from the right side of the splitted hallway. _She's here... _He shut his eyes and opened them watching as the shadow of a human being appeared on the wall.

* * *

1. Go to youtube

2. Type in the search box : **KOKIA - Tatta Hitotsu no Omoi**

3. Click the first video and enjoy!

* * *

Then she appeared, almost like a black angel. Her silky, lilac hair tied in to two pigtails on both sides of her head, pale smooth skin, and amethyst orbs. Her attire consisted of a strapless white gown, elegantly slipping past her legs and down on to the floor. White gloves, that were ruffled at the top slid down to her finger tips as she crossed her hands over her dress. A black thread was tied around her neck and dangled above her chest. Judging from the sound of her foot steps, she was probably wearing heals of some sort. Elsword was mesmerized by her appearance and stood their like a fool, staring at her. A mysterious smile played on her lips as she disappeared down the left hallway.

"W-wait!" The swordsmen rushed forward and turned down the left hallway.

She was already gone. In the distance he heard the same foot steps and sped-walked towards the sound. He nearly ran in to a wall as he desperately rushed forward. At the end of the hallway he had followed was a large ballroom. A golden chandelier was hung on top of the ceiling and their she stood, waiting for him, the same mysterious smile playing on her lips. She held out her hand, inviting him in. Elsword dropped the bouquet without a thought and walked forward, taking her slender hands in his and pulling her closer. The male wrapped an arm around her waist without thinking and held her hand in a dance position. The female placed her other hand on his shoulder and soon he was swaying along with her, dancing in the middle of the large ball room. Solemn music started playing, although there was no one else but those two. His crimson orbs were locked on her amethyst ones, almost like he had lost control of himself and he only saw her in his eyes. She seemed to be in the same trance, eyes dazed with some sort of feeling. The swordsmen never wanted to stop dancing and it looked like she never wanted to either. In the mansion where the witched had lived, a brave warrior fell in love with her angelic appearance, and he never was found again. But together the two danced until forever.

Beauty in White and Noble in Red.

* * *

Spirify : I always liked saying Beauty in Black but decided to make it white ;D

Noble in Red came from Elsword having red everywhere and he's also noble (I think!) xD

Aisha's look is in the cover image, I think she looks really pretty :D

Thanks for reading like always! *^*


End file.
